In typical game systems, a user or player may purchase virtual credits with real-world money. Users can earn virtual credits when the player achieves a certain experience level or complete a requested task in a game. Such virtual credits may be in the form of a virtual currency or virtual coins. The user can then use the virtual credits in future interactions with the game system.